unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaygas
Gaygas '''(given name Goygas''') is a Giygas clone from the Giygas Dimension. He lived there his entire life, and was killed by Lucia (under the direction of Dr. Eggman Nega) during Dr. Eggman Nega's uprising. He is a famous gay rights activist, and is respected by many people and Giygas clones around the world. Early Life Goygas was born, like all Giygas clones, from a cesspool of nothingness. He grew up in the Giygas Dimension, before it was converted into the Negaverse. It was a beautiful and peaceful place, but Goygas was unhappy with his life. This is because he was not like everybody else around him. He was attracted to males, while all his friends were attracted to females. This made Goygas feel left out, like he was different from everyone else. There were, of course, other people like him, but nobody ever admitted to it for some reason. Meeting Awesomegas Two years later, after Goygas graduated from high school, he met Awesomegas, who was also attracted to males. The two of them found something in common, and became the best of friends, even living in the same college dorm together. Goygas felt that his life had become perfect in every way, and asked Awesomegas to marry him, having bonded with him to an extensive degree. Then, Awesomegas revealed a dark secret about the Giygas Dimension to Goygas: gay partnership was illegal. Appalled at this, Goygas decided to do something about it. He went to the Supreme Cork, a group of galactic rulers living inside a spaceship made out of a giant cork, and asked them to sign a petition to legalize gay partnership in the Giygas Dimension. The Supreme Cork refused, because they were led by the evil, contrary Jebus Khrist, who felt that such a thing would "ruin his plans to overpopulate the planet". Protesting Goygas remained unperturbed by the contrary nature of Jebus, creating a protest outside their spaceship. Granted, he was the only one protesting, but he didn't care. He even changed his name to Gaygas, in honor of his mission to legalize gay marriage. The Supreme Cork was so surprised at this that they finally staged a meeting, led by Gaygas, to legalize gay marriage. Three out of five of the Supreme Cork members agreed with Gaygas, and the petition was passed. Gaygas went home, gay as can be (pun intended), to celebrate his victory. Arriving Home (and Death) After two light-years of travelling through space (which Giygas clones can do at will), Gaygas finally returned home. However, things had changed while he was gone. Dr. Eggman Nega had already begun his attack on the Giygas Dimension, and almost everybody had been killed. Even Awesomegas, Gaygas' best friend and possible lover, had been killed by Lucia, Dr. Eggman Nega's robotic wife. She tracked down Gaygas, who had nothing more to live for, and he asked her this question: "Are you for or against gay marriage?" Since word of Gaygas' protest had somehow already reached the Giygas Dimension, Lucia knew who Gaygas was and what he believed in. She nodded. Then, surprisingly, Gaygas surrendered himself to Lucia, and was shot in the head. Avenging Gaygas' Death, and revival After Sonic defeated Eggman Nega, Toonygas and Ronald McGiygas returned to the Negaverse to have their revenge on Eggman Nega for killing Gaygas. This started the War of the Negaverse. Although its current outcome is unknown, Eggman Nega is presumed to have been killed. Eventually, Chalk Nooroosuiyii was created. This provided a catalyst for a star called JFN7371 to Asplode. It caused a gamma ray burst, and a falling cheezburgr and Full Revive struck Captain 0 Land at the same time the GRB arrived. They fused with the lucky Giygas Clones, reviving them. What a sad story! Give me something funny! You want something funny? Click . Category:Good guys Category:Guys Category:Aliens Category:Giygas clones Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Clones Category:Ghosts